Los Dos Lados De Jasper
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Emmett está aburrido y ve un programa de doble caras. Jasper es el único en casa y Emmett decide espiarlo; rudo, armas, recuerdoas, guerras ¿Barnie?


¡NO ES UN FIC DE EMMETT X JASPER! ESOS SON LOS PERSONAJES QUE PUSE PORQUE SON LOS PRINCIPALES, PERO NO SON PAREJA.

Chicas, sigo aburrida, así que aquí está otro One-Shot. Espero les guste XD Bueno, sin más, me despido. Creo que ya he puesto bastante información en los demás fics.

¡FELIZ CASI AÑO NUEVO, CHICAS! ¡ES CUESTIÓN DE HORAS!

Los Dos Lados De Jasper

Emmett's POV

Aburrido. Estaba completamente aburrido.

Todos nos encontrábamos viendo un estúpido show mexicano, "La familia peluche".

-¡Dios, eso era tan aburrido! Deberían de usar comedia que de risa, o que pueda entender- Me quejé, recogiendo los pies y poniéndome en posición fetal.

-Eso es porque tú eres taaaaan infantil.- Dijo Rose, totalmente fascinada por las idiotadas del gran 'Ludovico P. Luche'

Le saqué la lengua.

Ese Ludovico ya me tenía hasta el gorro por idiota. Pero extrañamente me recordaba a alguien…Bueno, a ignorarlo, ¿cierto?

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, menos yo y Jasper. Iban a ir de cacería, y Jasper y yo nos quedaríamos aburridos. ¡Maldición! Última vez que me ofrezco para ir por adelantado.

-Bien, pues…nos vamos.- Dijo Carlisle, mientras se despedía de nosotros.

-Adiós.- Dijo Edward, ya en la puerta, sin voltear a vernos, llevándose a Bella de la mano. Edward estaba extremadamente emocionado porque Bella podía cazar a su lado. Eso es estúpido. Pero creo que haría lo mismo sí me pasará eso con mi querida Rose.

Se fueron y Jasper subió a la habitación que compartía con Alice. Y digo compartía porque esa habitación parece solo de Alice y Jasper solo se hecha ahí. No sé de donde saca tanta paciencia ni pasión para cumplir cada capricho de Alice sin que esto le moleste, o sin borrar la sonrisa genuina de su rostro. Era todo un débil; un hombre sin hombría. Sí, eso era. Perdía ante la pixie e Alice.

Seguí el ejemplo de Jasper y me fui a mi habitación. Mi habitación de la cuál un hombre estaría orgulloso de tener. Entré a la habitación para encontrarme con paredes rosadas en dos tonos; uno fuerte y uno bajo, con una cama en tono plateado y cojines rojos y rosas. Sí, bueno, yo también era un tanto débil. ¿Pero y qué? Rosalie lo valía. Mi nena lo valía todo.

Prendí el televisor después de buscar el control por toda la habitación. Es decir, chequé los lugares más obvios; debajo de la cama, tras el buró, en donde va el foco de la lámpara, en el closet, en mi gaveta de ropa interior, en la de Rose, entre los cojines, etc. Claro que dejé la habitación hecha un lío, y ¿adivinen donde estaba? En el lugar más ilógico que alguien hubiera podido imaginar; justo al lado de la televisión, con un letrero de mediano tamaño que decía: Emmett, aquí está el control. Te quiero, Rose.

¿A quién se le ocurre buscar el control remoto en ese lugar? Solo a la loca de mi mujer. Y mis hermanos y padres. Bah. Soy el único normal en esta casa. Debería de irme a buscar a alguien tan inteligente como yo.

Prendí la televisión y estaba un comercial de una bolsa multiusos. Quizá debería tomar notas para Rose…o para mí. Las bolsas siempre son útiles. No importa si eres hombre o mujer…o un vampiro. Cambié los canales, y comencé a dar un recorrido. Paré en un programa bobo, donde hablaba de cómo no mal gastar la fortuna. Puras tonterías. Empezó un programa de doble cara. Es decir, personas con personalidad múltiple donde son de una manera con determinado grupo de personas, y de otro modo con los demás. ¡AGUARDEN! ¿Y ese vocabulario? Quizá me está haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con Mister- yo-soy-lo-mejor-tocando-el-piano-y-tú-no-Emmett.

Y es que, ¿con que derecho dice que no se tocar el piano si toqué la canción de 'Te amo, Rose' escrita por mí? El que sonara mal no es mi culpa. ¿Yo que iba a andar sabiendo que la música iba a salir así? Al menos toqué…

Seguí viendo el programa muy entretenido, hasta que las dudas embargaron mi sana y siempre atenta mente…

¿Y qué si alguien en mi familia no era quién decía ser? O mas bien como decían ser.

¿Y sí alguien guardaba un secreto? ¿Y sí no todos eran lo que creíamos que eran? ¿Y sí JASPER escondía un secreto?

Sí, Jasper. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, siempre se dice le más conocedor de la guerra y todo eso. Quizá es solo una máscara para esconder algo. Además…era el único que estaba en casa.

Fui de puntillas hasta su habitación…

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué planeas hacer? Estoy oyendo fuertes pisadas…y puedo sentir una gran emoción proveniente de tu cuerpo. ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- Dijo Jasper desde dentro de la biblioteca de Carlisle. ¿Qué es lo que hay en ese lugar? Nunca me he fijado en realidad. Fuera de la televisión que está al fondo, detrás de los libreros.

-N..nada, es solo que…¡ya empezó la siguiente temporada de Gossip Girl. ¡Está genial, deberías verlo! Blair está causando un escándalo total.- Dije, tratando de disimular.

-No, no, gracias. En realidad ese programa no me gusta. Solo Alice lo ve. Es demasiado ridículo y tonto. Es muy femenino, Emmett, no se porqué lo ves.- Se quejó Jasper.

Me encantaba esa serie, y Jasper lo sabía.

-¡Qué la serie es genial, eh! Sí un día la vez, te enamorarás de ella. Es tonta y muy obvia, pero está padrísima.-

-El día que me guste el libro ese de Private, por Kate Brian, va a ser el día en que a mi me guste esa serie de Gossip Girl.- Contestó, riendo ante el hecho que sabía que yo sabía que él odiaba Private. Se estaba burlando de mi gusto por Gossip Girl. Y todo porque Private era un tonto libro de chicas. Que él leyó cuándo perdió una apuesta contra Edward.

Entré en su habitación sin que él se diera cuenta, lo primero que debía checar era ese lugar. Busqué entre todas sus pertenencias, pero no encontré nada delatador;

Diario- inútil, no servía de nada leer

Ropa interior de Alice- ¡Ey, ese conjunto lo tiene Rosalie también!

Armas- ¡Uy, sí, soy un tipo rudo!

Su ropa- Se nota que Alice la escogió, Jasper no tiene tanto estilo para elegir ropa bien.

Títeres- uhmm…divertido

Libros- Más cosas aburridas.

-No encontraré nada aquí.- Dije en voz baja, mirando todo alrededor. Las cosas de Jasper estaban en todas partes, era un total desastre. Sonreí divertido -¡Genial! Por primera vez la habitación de Jazz se parece a la mía.- Dije, poniéndome de pie.

Iba resignado de vuelta a mí aburrida habitación, cuándo escuché el sonido de la televisión desde el despacho de Jasper.

Me paré fuere y toqué suavemente. Qué la puerta sea débil y casi se caiga es otra cosa. Nadie contestó. Bueno, seguramente no escuchó.

Abrí la puerta sin inmutarme de nada más. Entré tratando de no hacer ruido, y me giré para cerrar la puerta. En el suelo, frente al televisor, estaba sentado viendo Barney y cantando la canción inicial.

Lo vi de manera extraña. Levanté mi dedo índice y lo apunté. Jasper notó mi presencia por primera vez, y me miró como si estuviera viendo al mismo Reptar; miedo. Y es que Reptar en serio que asusta. Su lengua morada era demasiado aterradora.

-¡A…a ti también te gusta Barney!- Dije aterrado, casi gritando.

-Emmett, yo…mira, puedo explicarlo.

-No, calla.- Le ordené, sentándome a su lado. – Y cuándo se hace grande es realmente sorprendente- Me puse a cantar, abrazando a Jasper y moviéndolo de lado a lado.

Jasper me miró sorprendido, y después me siguió el rollo. El episodio fue genial, los chicos se pusieron a pintar toda la casa.

-No puedo creer que te guste, Jazz- Le dije, de manera inconsciente, solo por sacar plática.

-Ni yo. Que te guste a ti es fácil de entender, pero ¿a mí?- Dijo Jasper, mirando alrededor. –Cualquier cosa que digas, y te mato.- Me dijo. SU mirada me decía que de verdad estaba dispuesto a matarme.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Tú pequeña y dulce Alice no sabe? ¿Tú confidente? ¿Tú mujer? ¿Le escondes tu otro tú?- Le dije, bombardeándole con preguntas.

-No, no quiero que me vea como un tonto, ahora cállate, ya puedo sentir su felicidad, no tardan en llegar.-

-¿En serio?- Pregunté, sonriendo de manera malvada.

-No te atrevas- Me amenazó, con un tono malvado que nunca había escuchado en nadie antes. Solo en un maníaco en televisión. A no, había sido la semana pasada, Jasper me había amenazado de muerte por que había herido los sentimientos de Alice.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, directo a las escaleras. Los demás iban llegando.

-¡Alice, necesito hablar contigo! ¿A que no sabes qué?- Le dije presuroso, mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Ella volteó a verme.

Entonces, Jasper brincó sobre mí, tapándome la boca. Ambos caímos de bruces al suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra, gigantón.- Me dijo, sin quitarse de encime.

-Chicos, ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Alice, acercándose a nosotros.

Jasper se tensó al darse cuenta del show que había dado frente Alice.

-Amor, yo…- Dijo, parándose de encima de mí.

-¡JASPER VE BARNEY!- Grité a todo pulmón.

Todos voltearon a verme, y después a Jasper.

-Emmett, hermano, corre ahora o muere aquí.- Dijo Edward.

-Más vale que digan aquí corrió, que aquí quedo.-. Dijo Rose.

-Lo siento, Emmett, no creo poder pararlo.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Lo siento, corazón. Tú te lo buscaste.- Le apoyó Esme.

-Emmett, corre rápido, por favor-. Me pidió Bella.

La respiración de Jasper era pesada, tenebrosa. Me miró de manera asesina.

-Es mi final.- Dije, comenzando a correr por toda la casa, con Jasper pisándome los talones.

-Ja..Jasper ve…Bar..Barney ¡Jasper ve al dinosaurio lila gigante que dice tontería y que asusta mucho!- Dijo Alice, al borde de la histeria.

Reí en voz baja, pero me arrepentí al instante, al escuchar el gruñido salvaje que Jasper dejó escapar.

๕۞۩۞๖ † †๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖ † †๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖ † †๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖ † †๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖ † †۞๖

Espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido un poco.

Atte. Alicehalenn


End file.
